


Ed/Oswald Inspired Fanart and Thinky Thoughts

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart and Thinky Thoughts For season five (no spoilers)





	Ed/Oswald Inspired Fanart and Thinky Thoughts

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/C6D5D385-268F-47C3-9AE5-4BE42A05B934_zpsanewzm3w.png.html)

No matter what happens to Ed and Oswald in Season five, I don’t even care if Ed marries Lee, I hope they end up as friends and there is lots of Ed/Oswald Fic because of it.

I still remember the first season when all the canon Ed and Oswald was that one scene. If you wanted to see Ed and Oswald together you had to make do with people’s really good edits on Tumblr. Seriously, they were so good that I thought the origami scene was an edit. Same goes for the Oswald covered in feathers and Ed happy to see him scene.

Just remember, if canon screws us over there will always be fanworks.


End file.
